


You can't leave

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [38]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You arrive at a strange house only to find Wanda and a few other surprises.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	You can't leave

When you had closed your eyes you had been with Clint. He had been trying to help you calm down and keep your powers under control. When you opened them you found yourself standing on the front porch of a large house.

The door opened as if you had just rung the bell. “(Y/N)?” Wanda said as she answered the door. You stared at her. She’d been missing for days. Clint had no clue where she had gone and neither of you could figure out where to start looking.  
“Wanda? Wanda, you’ve been missing… how did I get here?” You asked. She stared at you with a funny look on her face.  
“Honey! Look. (Y/N) has come to visit! What a lovely surprise!” Wanda said with a strange, stiff smile on her face.  
“(Y/N)! It’s so lovely to see you!” Vision said as he approached the door. You stared at him. Mouth open, slack jaw staring.  
“Vision. Vision is…. You’re ali…” You spluttered.  
“Oh. I know. It’s been so long since you’ve seen each other. We’ll have to have a special dinner. Vis would you go and get Pietro and the boys from the yard?” She asked with a smile.  
“Wanda… you know what happened to Vision… and Pietro right?” You asked nervously.  
“Of course silly, they’re out in the yard with Billy and Tommy.” She smiled and hurried off into the kitchen. She came out with food, steaming and ready to be eaten.  
“There you are! My best friend. Long time no see.” The man that had come out of the kitchen looked like Pietro but if you squinted at him while he was running very fast. He was different and you couldn’t place it but he didn’t look right. Nothing here looked right. You had a horrible sensation like a spider and a fly on a web.  
“I don't like it! I don't like it! I don't like it!” You said quickly and started to back away to the door. Pietro frowned at you and glanced at Wanda who was still giving you a funny look.  
“Mom. Whose that?” A boy asked as he pushed into the room. Another boy wasn’t far behind. They stared at you as you tried to back to the door.  
“This is (Y/N). They're a very special friend. I helped them with their powers. (Y/N) meet Billy and Tommy. My boys.” Wanda said cheerfully.  
“Wanda… you’ve only been gone for a couple months… I…” You trailed off when you felt the door behind you. Slamming it behind you as you hurried out into the street you started to run. You got halfway up the street before you collided with Pietro.  
“You can’t leave.” He said rather aggressively.” He grabbed your arm and glanced at a dark haired woman who was bustling out of a house and heading your way. “You just got here. It would upset Wanda.”  
“Let me go.” You demanded.  
“I can’t.” Pietro answered. He guided you towards Wanda’s driveway. She was waiting there, looking irritated.  
“A new friend staying with you?” The woman asked as she got closer.  
“Oh… no just… Pietro and his… girlfriend. They get like this sometimes. You know how young love is.” Wanda jokes. You frowned at Wanda who tried to smile convincingly. Wanda jerked her head to the house, taking your other arm. “Thanks for checking in with us Agnes.”  
“Oh well. More than happy to nose about neighbour. (Y/N) we’ll have to catch up sometime.” Agnes called as they hurried you inside.  
“How did the lady know my name?” You asked.  
“Oh. Agnes has a way of knowing everything.” Wanda said with her back against the door. She peeked out of the window and when you followed suit you could see that Agnes was still standing on the driveway staring at the house.


End file.
